


Working With It

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: The It Series AKA Anders' Apprentice [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Sassy brats, Spies, deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-10 08:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19498048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: In Kirkwall's Darktown there was a healer and his apprentice, a young girl who worked with him. Anders and Jane, the two were hard workers who wished to help out in any way they could. Everyone knew they had secrets- who didn't?It was just no one knew Jane's secret at all. Other then when she told them she was actually thirty-three and from a different reality but no one believed that. It was ridiculous.Right?





	1. Prologue

Helen Hawke did not expect what she got when she’d walked into the clinic she’d been told about that was run by a Grey Warden. She’d expected something… dirtier given they were in Darktown. The look of surprise on Varric’s face also clued her in to the fact she wasn’t the only one thinking so.

The clinic was a clean little place with chairs on one wall for people to sit and a variety of coats in the middle. A potion station was in the corner next to a curtain that looked to be hiding another room. A cat was sleeping on a pillow near the station and curtain.

What drew Hawke’s main attention however was the two blondes working. One was an older man wearing a feathered coat and using magic to heal a young boy, while the other was a young girl who had her hair cut to her chin. The hair was extremely wavy and looked a little frizzy around her face as she briskly splinted a leg.

The young girl took a moment to place a hand on the man’s back when she spotted the group, the man seeming to jump and look over his shoulder slightly to see them. He finished healing the boy and grabbed his staff.

“We have made this a place of healing and salvation!” He snarled, magic flickering around him. “Why do you threaten it?”

“Calm down old man, it doesn’t look like they’re here to threaten anything.” The girl said. Looking at her face on, Hawke noticed that she had a shock of pure white hair, the strands on the right side of her face. 

“How do you know that?” The man snapped.

“Cause of the woman that’s carrying a staff?” Said the girl dryly before she went back to splinting a leg.

“Your… friend is right.” Hawke spoke up, stepping forward. “We’re here looking for a Grey Warden. And I hope it’s you and not the girl.”

“You couldn’t pay me to be a Warden.” The girl said, finishing splinting the leg. “You, Keep off this for about a week. You have time off from the Bone Pit right?”

“Aye,” The man said, standing up and was supported by a friend. “Me husband's working there too.”

“Good. Come back in a week and we’ll see about maybe another potion or magic if Anders can manage.” 

“You’re a Warden apprentice.” The man- apparently named Anders- pointed out. 

“No. I’m the annoying kid who wouldn’t let idiots into the infirmary if they didn’t need to be there and the kid who could make you eat. You just started calling me an apprentice when it turned out I could handle wounds and potions.”

“Brat,” Anders said fondly. He turned back to Hawke. “Did the Wardens send you to bring us back? You can forget it.”

“Unless it’s Amell,” the girl said. She grinned at the look she got from Anders.

“Jane, shush.”

“Please like I’ve ever done that.”

“Why are you looking for a Warden?” Asked Anders after a sigh.

“The Deep Roads expedition, probably.” Said Jane in a bored tone.

“... how did you know about that?” Carver Asked the girl. Varric also looked confused while the girl sighed- very dramatically.

“Because you’re with a dwarf who resembles the guy I saw talking about it in High Town? And cause why else look for a Warden?” 

“You’re a smart girl,” Hawke said in amusement. “Yes, That is what I’m here for.” Anders looked thoughtful for a second.

“Jane, could you step outside for a moment?”

“Seriously? Anders, I know you’re working with-“

“Jane, leave it,” Anders ordered firmly. He gave Jane a look and she rolled her eyes hard. “Go outside for a moment to… fill a water bucket.”

“With Darktown water?” Jane asked. She groaned at his look. “Fine, I’m going.” She patted his arm as she walked past him, not bothering with a bucket. “But if I just so happen to find out new information or a new tunnel it’s your fault!”

“It’s yours for being a snoop!” Said Anders back, a grin on his face. 

Jane laughed, closing the door behind herself. 

Once she was outside the clinic, Jane Wilson stopped and rolled her eyes hard.

“Sure Jane, totally leave so I can explain all my plans.” She Said mockingly. Shaking her head, she wandered away from the clinic, feeling the daggers she head hidden in her skirts as she walked. 

Though she wasn’t too surprised. Anders had a protective streak a mile wide after they’d nearly gotten killed running away from the Wardens. Or we’ll the Templars posing as Wardens. 

And it wasn’t like she could tell him she was actually a thirty-three-year-old spy deaged and transported into a video game. That was just ridiculous.

Jane tugged on a lock of hair, grimacing at the white.

She just had to be there when Anders and Justice joined, didn’t she? She just had to get a face full of fade energy and become Fade-Touched enough for it to mess with her hair. It was really noticeable which is what no spy needed in their looks. 

At least, Jane mused to herself as she pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket, there were enough young maids running around another girl with her hair covered didn’t draw attention. Though she wished a little she hadn’t cut it short like she did before their escape. It had helped to pose as a boy but girls didn’t tend to have short hair if they were young in Thedas apparently. 

Covering her hair with the cloth, Jane began wandering Darktown and eyeing people around her. As she did so, she began pondering- again- how she’d ended up in Thedas after going to bed.

She didn’t know. When she’d landed in Thedas she barely remembered anything, much less why she’d gone to bed and then woke up as a child and more so in clothing that wasn’t her pjs. She wasn’t even sure how old she was though from her previous midback length hair she would have been younger than eleven which was when she’d first chopped off her hair in a fit of anger at her mother and stepfather. 

Jane idly noticed a few men buying poison from the seller named Tomwise as she thought. She only really remembered a feminine voice but no words, pain in her stomach and a blue light. She’d woken up in the woods completely confused and lost. Her training had kicked in shortly after.

Identify where she was, assess the situation, reaction to the situation and get home.

Except she couldn’t get home. She was stuck. Stuck in Thedas with no idea how to get home. So she’d been stuck reacting. She’d had to destroy her clothing but for her sweater- it was handmade and had several hidden pockets she could use to hide a knife she tended to carry and the jewelry she couldn’t bear to get rid of. Another thing to wonder about because why was she carrying her personal jewelry with her? She’d been on a mission. A long term mission yes but she never wore her personal jewelry. She kept it locked up. Why had she been wearing it?

Jane realized she had started following the men who’d bought the poison and continued doing so. She didn’t see why not- she had nothing else to do. 

There were to many things about her appearance in Thedas that put her on edge. Even more so when she’d realized she could read Common and Orlesian despite ingame the writing all being different, coupled with the fact that apparently a herbalist and her husband had died during the Blight and their daughter missing. And she fit the description.

It was too neat. To perfect. It set her right on edge and it bugged her. 

Jane had rolled with it in the end. She always seemed to have rolled with things in Amaranthine. It was how she’d ended up Anders apprentice. Or maid. Or helper. Her title had never been clear. 

Now she was working with what she had. She’d… not given up but shelved the thought of going home. 

Jane wasn’t caught up in her thoughts enough to not notice the men vanish through a hidden door. She raised an eyebrow and wandered over, inspecting the wall. Three small holes were clustered together in a triangular pattern. She slipped her fingers into them and tugged.

The door slid open slightly.

“Well… this is interesting.” She mused.

Something new to explore. But later. 

She had some work to do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun. Jane is a fun character to play with honestly.  
> Also there, have a badly drawn cover I did for fun


	2. Chapter 1

“Hey, old man- we need more elfroot,” Jane said to Anders while she mixed up some potions. Anders sighed and stretched from where he’d been rolling bandages.

“I’ll ask some of the refugees. Or you can grab some next time you wander around.” He gave her a look. 

“I wandered around all the time in Amaranthine and you never complained.” 

“Yes but that was because you were safe at Vigils Keep with Wardens everywhere. And we were rarely in the city.”

“Vigil’s Keep had darkspawn in the basement.” Jane retorted.

“... you raise a good point,” Anders admitted as the doors to the clinic opened and Hawke came in, along with Varric, a redhead that Jane was certain was Aveline, a beautiful woman she thought was Isabela and Carver. “I thought we were… meeting where we’d agreed to.”

“Anders,” Jane rolled her eyes hard. He really tried to keep her out of stuff. Hell, he hadn’t even admitted to being possessed yet. He kept pretending Justice had gotten back into the Fade even though she knew it wasn’t true. 

Not that he knew that. 

“Jane please don’t.” Anders sighed and Jane made a face at him while Pounce came wandering over to meow so Anders picked him up.

“We’re here mostly because I thought you might feel better by having someone watch your apprentice while we’re out,” Hawke said cheerfully. Jane immediately scowled, while Carver bared his teeth.

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Jane complained, loudly. “I’ve killed darkspawn!”

“Once,” Anders said dryly. “While they were attacking the Keep. And I think someone watching you is a good idea.” He gave her a look. Jane made a face at him.

“I have totally wandered around Kirkwall and Vigils Keep and Soldiers Peek when we were there. Remember? I met the nutjob blood mage who was extending his life by letting himself get possessed every few years?”

“And then the Commander put a watcher on you because you managed to meet him by finding a hidden tunnel.”

“She put a watcher on me because she wanted to see if I found more. And Brosca is hilarious.” Jane grinned.

Hadn’t that been a shock learning that all of the Origins survived. All had fought in the Blight as well- with Rosalind Amell becoming the Warden Commander after Malla Audeucan was busy in Orzammar, Riley Cousland laughed in their faces and ran off with Zevran, Ralla Brosca just stared at them, Harea Mahariel was busy helping the Dalish settle into their land, Roe Tabris was busy being the Bann of the Alienage, and Sarah Surana had vanished. 

Amell has done well though. Super well for herself honestly. 

“Brosca is an enabler and you two should never have met,” Anders grumbled. 

“Wait- you two know the Heroes of Ferelden?” Varric Asked.

“I served under Warden-Commander Amell in Amaranthine. I met the others as well.” Anders said with a shrug. “Brosca, Bann Tabris, and Lady Audeucan aren’t technically part of the Wardens anymore.”

“Brosca is happy being an absent head of house and the ambassador for Orzammar. And king’s mistress.” Said Jane cheerfully. 

“... Jane, you can’t just say that.” Anders sighed as everyone stared. Jane shrugged in answer.

“... from what I heard before that part I think her having a bodyguard is a good idea,” Hawke said. Jane scowled.

“Fine but if he comes back with more knowledge of the city then you it’s your fault,” Jane said. Hawks laughed, not buying it but Anders looked tired.

He knew she was telling the truth. 

When they left Jane grinned at Carver. 

“Give me a minute to get some trousers on and we’ll go.” 

“You were serious?” He asked in surprise. Jane nodded, still grinning before she ducked behind the curtain.

The place she and Anders slept was small. Enough for their two cots side by side and their bags.

Dressing quick, she dug through her bag to find her hooded cloak as well, pulling it on to mask her hair. A hooded figure did draw attention but lots of people wore hoods.

“Alright- off we go!” She grinned as she came back out, grabbing her pack. “C’mon Pounce. Come with me so the refugees don’t try and eat you.” She picked up Pounce, the cat meowing in annoyance as she slipped him into the special pocket in her bag for him.

Anders has really brought Pounce everywhere with him back while they were with the Wardens. It had been funny. At least until the temporary Warden-Commander came and tried to separate the two. Jane had been lucky she’d been protected from the man by not being a Warden and she could keep Pounce. 

Jane his her smirk at remembering the fact she’d found various letters in the Warden-Commander’s room detailing his orders from Orlais to undermine the Ferelden Grey Wardens tot ray and reclaim the ‘lost province’ of Orlais.

She had happily left them in Nathaniel’s rooms. She really hoped Tabris got a hold of them. She was the real spymaster in Ferelden though most didn’t know that. She was very good at hiding. Jane only knew because she had a bit more experience than the twenty-two-year-old. 

“So where are we going?” Carver asked her, sounding bored. Jane blinked and then smirked wider.

“You’ll see.”

She did want to explore that tunnel after all. And a guy with a sword would be excellent protection.

-0-

Carver Hawke had not been pleased that his sister would be leaving him behind to watch over the girl. Sure, Jane had seemed amusing at least with her banter but he had wanted in on the action. He’d wanted to be there, helping his sister, making a name for himself.

He had thought that watching over a kid would be boring.

He’d been wrong.

Swinging his sword he cut a thug in two while Jane stabbed another through the heart. They were surrounded by the bodies of gang members from the meeting they’d stumbled upon while wandering the tunnel she had found. 

Carver had not been expecting this and neither had Jane apparently though she’d reacted fast enough. She also showed no hesitation in killing which was surprising for a kid.

He was curious about that- though if she’d killed Darkspawn before… it wasn’t too surprising.

Jane was a very strange child, Carver had noticed. She was intelligent and able to supply fast banter with him while they were walking, teasing him but seeming to know when to shut up and stop teasing. As well she was fast with her daggers but clumsy with them, obviously not used to using them. In a way, she reminded him of many other Blight orphans in Kirkwall. Clumsy but determined, a little too old for her age. Her oddness came with her intelligence and made Carver wonder if she had magic in her, as he remembered his mother speaking of how oddly intelligent Bethany and Helen had always been as children.

If she did have magic, Carver knew he would make sure she did not go to the Circle. While he did support the idea of the Circles, he did not want a young child going near them. He was aware of what people thought of his support of the Templars was. Jealousy over his sisters. But it wasn’t true. 

He supported them to draw attention away from his sisters. He supported mages with extremely dangerous magic going to the Circles to protect themselves and others. He did not support the Templars and their abuses.

“Well then,” Jane said after a moment. “Didn’t expect that.” They stood in the middle of the bodies. “Guess… Huh. You know gangs tend to come out of nowhere sometimes. I’m curious now.”

“I bet,” Carver said dryly. “Should we loot the bodies?”

“Duh. It’s partly why I have a bag.” Jane said, crouching down. Carver joined her. They managed to get a fair bit of coin from the men, along with some nice daggers that Jane grinned over. 

As well, a key was found around the neck of one of them, Jane looking very interested.

“Ever seen something like this before?” He asked her.

“Really me and Anders have only been in Kirkwall about two months,” remarked Jane, studying the key. “I’ve wandered around a fair bit but other than listening in to rumours and finding a few tunnels I don’t know much but… some tunnels have locked doors at the end.” She grinned. “Let’s keep going. I’m curious now.”

“I thought you’ve been here longer,” Carver remarked as he grabbed a lantern from a table. While the way in had so far been well lit, the next part he saw was very dark.

“Nah. We were in Amaranthine for about… six months? Yes, six months. Dealt with some Darkspawn, went to Soldier’s Peak… dealt with idiots. Usual stuff.” Jane shrugged. “Dealt with darkspawn, a rebellion, a conspiracy… now that was interesting.” 

“The Wardens have that much issues in their ranks?”

“More like Orlesians like to think they have some authority over the Wardens. Or they wanted to take over Ferelden again.” Jane grinned sharply. “I overheard Queen Anora and King Alistair talking about it while they were visiting the Keep. It was very interesting.”

“You know a lot of important people,” said Carver sourly. A child knew all these people? How was that possible. Jane snorted.

“Know? Not really. I know Warden-Commander Amell, and Lady Brosca but I’ve only ever brushed by the others. I don’t know them at all. I was a servant with a fancy apprentice title that was really more of a joke.” Jane chuckled to herself. “It’s the best.”

“What? Being in the shadows?”

“Well yeah. You can do great things in the shadows.” Jane told him. “You can topple an empire, you can save a throne. Out in the light, everyone sees you. They see you and attack. The shadows are where you can grow unseen.” 

“...How old are you?”

“I’m actually thirty-three and from another reality but got transported here and deaged,” Jane said, grinning. Carver snorted.

“Of course.”

-0-

Jane snickered as Carver rolled his eyes at her words. Silly man. She told the truth and would be able to say she had for a very long time.

Not her fault no one believed her.

Walking down the tunnel, Jane tried to study the walls. They were the same stone as most of Kirkwall, old and worn with age.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to see if there’s anything on the walls. There might be clues to what kind of tunnels these are.”

Not that she didn’t have her theories.

“There’s something here,” Carver said suddenly, pointing at the wall. Jane squinted, craning her neck up to try and see it. It was a symbol…

“Does it kinda look like a box with three triangles around it with one triangle down?” She asked Carver.

“Yeah, it does,” Carver said in surprise.

“These were slave tunnels then,” Jane said, nodding.

“...What?”

“Slave tunnels,” Jane repeated. “Tevinter may be open about slavery but it’s still bad form to have them out and about. So they have tunnels in their homes and even throughout their cities so the slaves move around.”

“And Kirkwall is an old Tevinter city,” Carver said, sighing. “Makes sense. I kinda hate these tunnels now.”

“Same.” Jane made a face. Useful tunnels. Bad history. “But if it makes you feel better- that symbol is upside down. Meaning that there were rebellious slaves here.”

“It does a little,” Carver said. “How do you know these things?”

“During the Blight, Loghain sold elves into slavery to fund himself. There were some in Denerim, some in Highever…” It had never been so in the game, but it made sense.

Why would he just concentrate on Denerim when Howe had control of Highever and Amaranthine? 

“The Wardens freed them and a few of the slaves brought with the slavers stayed with them. They taught me a bit of Tevern and a few things.” It had been embarrassing getting caught snooping around but… well she was a little happy she had been given lessons. 

It would be useful knowledge.

“You do have a lot of knowledge,” Carver said.

“I like learning,” Jane replied as they reached a large door. She pulled out the key and put it into the lock, grinning wider when it opened up in a very large room. “...Whoa.”

It was a giant room with many hallways around it, people wandering in and out, merchants selling rather seedy wares.

“I… I’ve never known this was here,” Carver said in awe. “I don’t think Athenriel knows.”

“Well, let’s go see who we can find that can tell us what this place is.” Jane pointed towards a group of merchants. “How about it? Show up your sister a little?”

“...I’m in.”

-0-

Coming back to the clinic felt like a relief. Jane groaned, stretching her arms up and then rubbing at her eyes. They had spent a fair bit of time down in the caverns talking to people. Her hunch of it being an old slave tunnel… holding place… thing, had been right. What would the proper term be? She wondered. Holding place? Apartment? Apparently, there were sleeping places… quarters? Amenities?

_ Wow, I am really tired if I’m rambling in my thoughts.  _

“That was interesting,” Carver said. “Good to know about the city to.”

“Exactly. Also explains how it always seems like gangs pop up out of nowhere.” Jane yawned. “And why there are sometimes random tunnels people can use.”

The Undercity apparently was not the only collection of tunnels in Kirkwall, just the known ones. The tunnels were for slaves to travel in and as well for them to shop for themselves or their masters with things like food stalls located there. The tunnels stretched just as wide as the Undercity, but had many doors locked. After all, Tevinter was a culture of dog-eat-dog and having an entryway into the house unlocked was… rather ridiculous.

“Like the one by the docks.” Carver nodded. 

“I want to get a hold of more keys.” Jane grinned, tapping the key she now wore around her neck. According to the information they’d gotten it was a ‘general use’ key that opened many tunnels. Not all however- and there apparently was one special key that was a master key that opened all tunnels.

Jane wanted that one very much. Even if it was just a rumour, she was hunting it down. She’d learned early on during a training mission with her trainer at the time that sometimes a rumour held a grain of truth.

And in Thedas, from her experience with the games, it was ten times as likely.

“You are a terrifying child I think.”

“Well, I am actually thirty-three.” Jane grinned and Carver snorted, loudly as he opened the door to the clinic.

“-she doesn’t know.” Anders was saying as they walked in. He shut right up though and instead stared at them. “Why do you have blood on you?”

“Found a tunnel. Found a gang using the tunnel. Killed the gang. Why do you have a gash on your arm?” Jane shot back.

“Got into a fight with templars. You’re like ten.” 

“We have no idea how old my body is. I am mentally thirty-three though so we’re going with that-”

“Really that joke?” Anders asked her as Jane took off her pack and pulled out Pounce, handing the cat off for cuddles. His eyes were looking a little to bright blue for her liking. 

“And I may supposedly be biologically ten, but you are a mage and should stay away from Templars,” Jane told him in answer. Anders rolled his eyes as he cuddled Pounce. “Heal yourself.”

“Are you injured?”

“I had a health potion I downed. Heal yourself old man.” Anders rolled his eyes but did so. 

Behind them, Jane was unaware of Hawke and Varric covering their mouths and trying not to laugh while Isabela was smirking and Aveline had lost an angry look on her face, her face smoothing out to amusement.

All were happy that the pair were so comfortable with each other, even if Anders was hiding a secret from Jane.

“By the way, what don’t I know?” Jane asked, trying to trip Anders up.

“What we did tonight.” he shot back. She pouted.

“You’re no fun,” Jane said, idly poking him in the arm. “Just for that, I’m not telling you what I did tonight or what I found.”

“How is that different from normal?” Anders asked her. She scowled in return.

“Jerk. I approve of my babysitter by the way.” Jane announced. “He’s my babysitter from now on. We’ll go hunt down more tunnels next time you leave me all alone.” Carver snorted.

“Alright.” he ruffled her hair and Jane made a face, knocking his hand away.

“Don’t mess up my hair! It’s so hard to deal with.” she whined. Carver and the others laughed and left soon after, Jane going to the back room to collapse on her bed. “Don’t stay up later writing again Anders. I’ll replace your tea with salt.”

“I won’t.”

“Liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly- the idea of hidden tunnels in Kirkwall just make sense to me. Like… c’mon. There’s that hidden passage at the docks that’s only available at night, there are like mutliple locations that are ‘secret passages’... so hidden tunnels.   
>  As well, the Undercity in Kirkwall is basically just tunnels. As such, I’m saying that the Undercity is the known tunnels while the other tunnels are lesser known or thought destroyed because they require keys.  
>  Also, I decided to toss Jane into the action immediately because like why not? She’s been in Thedas for about a year already and she gives no shits about her personal safety mostly. As well, I wanted her to make friends with Carver first- mostly because Hawke would leave her brother behind to protect him and Jane is like: oh yes, sword person. Protection!  
>  This also may be hamfisted but I am trying to set Jane up as a big player even at a young age. But this is mostly, again- she’s mentally thirty-three and was a spy. Still is a spy honestly. She’s killed before, she’s stolen things, she’s gathered info… there’s no reason for her to not do all the same shit in Thedas.  
>  Second off all- yes, this an ‘all wardens are true’ story. Hinted at with Rolling with It where I put all the couples in the tags. (This story has no decided couples because Jane is a kid, and also I have no idea who Hawke would like or if any other couples would pop up)   
>  If people want, I would post an indepth: This is what happened in Origins thing, but I’ve got to be told if they do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: While I do like Anders I have some issue with how he reacts to Fenris in DA2. As well, he typically sees mages as being the most oppressed which is... bit not good. Jane points this out and also kind of calls him out on it. It's minor and she does something similar with Fenris, though she does acknowledge both have trauma which is hard to overcome.

Jane hummed as she mixed up a potion. It was a simple elfroot solution. Nothing too complex but useful for a quick fix when fighting. Anders was next to her working on a healing potion, humming along with Jane’s tune. 

Jane hid a grin. Glitter and Gold was a very fun song to hum. 

“You off with Hawke today?” Jane asked Anders. “Can I steal Carver if you are?”

“No, she’s doing something or other with some elf who doesn’t like magic. I haven’t met him yet.” Anders frowned. “I don’t like he’s so quick to judge.”

“Hey, some people have reasons for distrust. Would you be totally fine if like… she started working with a Templar or something?” Jane rides an eyebrow at his disgusted look. “Even if he wasn’t like all the other Templars?”

“They’re all the same!” Anders burst out but then quieted. “... King Alistair is a good man. So is Cousland.”

“See? Anyone can be an asshole- ow!” Jane rubbed her ear from Anders’ pinch. “Really?”

“You’re slipping with so few of us around to curb your language.” Jane rolled her eyes but continued.

“Anyone can be a jerk. And everyone can have bad experiences shape their lives. You hate Templars- for good reason. Hawke doesn’t make you work with them. This elf… he may have just as bad a reason as you do.” Jane said. Anders opened his mouth but quickly closed it. “Remembering our debate and then Tabris utterly annihilating you over alienages?” 

“You’re a horrible child.” Jane grinned. That large debate about elves and circle mages had taken ages for them to sort through. Anders has a habit of assuming his experiences were always the worst.

Not that Jane didn’t understand that point of view. People, in general, were selfish and didn’t like looking past their own experiences. It took awhile for people to practice thinking of others and their reasons for their behaviour. Even then it didn’t tend to stick. Jane had known plenty of people who looked down on others for breaking when things piled on them. She remembered some show or something where there was a teen girl who got bullied for being pregnant looking down on a boy who nearly killed himself for being bullied for being gay.

She’d even known people like that in real life. People just didn’t see past their own noses half the time. If they survived why wouldn’t they? Or if they were a good person, why couldn’t people trust them even if they were a cop speaking to someone who had been a victim of police brutality. 

It didn’t help that the Circle didn’t really teach considering others to the kids. Not really. They preached magic was wrong and that it was awful and that mages should repent, but actually considering others? Nothing. 

Add to the fact that Anders had been traumatized for years by the Circles? Yeah. Trauma was a very touchy thing. Everyone reacted differently to it. Jane had reacted to the trauma of her life by... somewhat shoving it aside until her therapist had dragged it out of her kicking and screaming. Then she had to face it, and realize her coping mechanisms were a little wack. However they weren't self harming or harming at all so she had been allowed to continue. 

Other people lashed out because of trauma. They got angry and violent. Some drew in. Others managed to move on with their lives and keep going on. Anders... Anders was angry. His anger she'd noticed in Amaranthine. He was focused on his own trauma. hurting from it. She had thought he was dealing with it but... sometimes she wondered if his plea for death after everything in Dragon Age 2 was evidence of deeper complications.

Jane shook her head, realizing she’d been getting distracted again. Stupid child body and brain. She couldn’t focus half the time.

“Just… don’t be so quick to judge yourself. That’s an injustice like I used to tell Justice, remember?” Petty, the jab at him but Jane was a little annoyed he just wouldn’t admit he and Justice had joined already.

“... you’re right.” Anders shook his head, looking thoughtful and guilty. Jane decided to change the subject.

“Does Hawke have any healing skills?” Jane Asked. “Amell did- remember? She taught you some stuff she picked up in the Blight.” Rosalind Amell was one of the best healers in the Grey Wardens apparently. She was also utterly terrifying from Jane’s experience with her healing skills she could turn into a deadly weapon, along with her arcane warrior and battle mage skills. 

Jane remembered the phrase glass tank and it had fit the woman so well. Rosalind could mow down an army but she was also one of the worst at taking any hits. It would be funny if it hadn’t been so terrifying the first time Jane ever saw it when they’d gotten ambushed by Darkspawn while on a trip outside the Keep to Amaranthine.

“Yeah,” Anders nodded, smiling fondly. “She did. But no. Hawke has no healing skills at all. It’s kind of funny. She tried to heal herself when we were dealing with those thugs in Hightown-“

“Oh the ones who pretend to be guardsman?” Jane asked. Anders frowned at her and Jane blinked innocently at him.

“... well anyway, she tried but ended up lighting her armour on fire instead. I have never met anyone as bad as her at healing and I have met Sarah Surana- the ‘I accidentally froze my arm trying to heal it’ mage.” Anders laughed. Jane giggled, grinning.

“You don’t talk about Surana much.” She commented. Anders made a face.

“Sarah is… different. For one, they’re neither a man or a woman so they had a hard time in the tower so I don’t like thinking about their experiences much and two… some days I wonder how on earth they never became a rage abomination they’re so angry.” Anders sighed. “They were so angry all the time. I know they were behind some deaths in the tower.”

“What?” Jane asked in shock. 

“Sometimes there were people- Templar’s and… even mages I’ll be honest, who were cruel. I remember one day Sarah appeared with the word witch carved into their forehead and while it was blamed on a rather nasty apprentice, their eyes went to a group of Templars. One of whom took a trip down some stairs and no one said anything because he had wandering hands… especially on the apprentices.” 

“... I’m very glad I never went to the Circle now.” A voice said and the two blondes turned to see Hawke standing behind them, along with Varric, Carver, Aveline and a white haired elf Jane knew was Fenris. “That’s… ugh.”

“If Sarah did it… I’m happy.” Anders said. Fenris frowned, crossing his arms.

“Why should we believe what you say?” He accused.

“Why would he lie?” Jane shot back. “He had no idea you guys were there, I've heard horror stories from him and Warden-Commander Amell before and see proof of their abuse on her and him. So why would he lie?” Fenris frowned at her. “People who get power can either be alright or be assholes. Like the jackass-“ Anders pinched her ear again. “Ow!”

“I’ll keep doing it. There is no need to swear so much and you know it.”

“When I met you I used to curse all the time!”

“And I helped stop that in case you forgot,” Anders told her. Jane made a face.

Cursing had been an act of rebellion against her mother, who had various issues but one of them was an obsession with the perfect family life. Jane had been aware that her mother being a single mom had always been a sticking point for her, driving her harder to try and have her daughter be a stereotypical perfect girl child. Cursing- particularly after her mother married her step-father- had been a rebellion. Chopping her hair off, buying dye and making her hair bright pink, that had been a rebellion. But swearing (and short hair though that had become a preference) had stuck around after the dye vanished. 

It had gotten worse after she ran off with Eric to go to college and hung out with his army buddies. Add in the fact she’d been spying on a general before she suddenly ended up in Thedas, and Jane had a mouth on her when she’d first ended up in Thedas.

Anders and the others had corrected that.

“Fight me,” Jane grumbled, pulling herself away. “Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I don’t trust people in power. Anyone who has power over a group of people has the ability to abuse it. Sure- you get the rare example of people who don’t but so many more do.” Jane shrugged. “People are… awful. See? No cursing.”

“Thank you, Jane.” Anders rolled his eyes and turned to the group. “What do you need?”

“We’re going up Sundermount tomorrow to deal with a token a witch gave me to deliver to the Dalish,” Hawke said. “Want to come?”

“Can I come?” Jane asked. “We need more healings plants and stuff and I like the Dalish.” 

“You like Velanna who hates everyone.”

“She didn’t hate me.”

“She thinks you have elven blood.”

“I have no clue who my dad is. I could have elven blood.” Said Jane. That was a lie though, but Velanna had been convinced it was possible when they met and took it upon herself to teach Jane stuff about the Dalish. Apparently Velanna, while hating humans and being a prideful woman, did think any child should know of their culture.

It had been interesting.

“True.” Anders nodded. “... fine. Bring your daggers and bow.” Jane pumped her fist, grinning. 

“Are you sure? It’s a bit of a trip.” Hawke asked Anders cautiously.

“She’s done worse. We used to travel to Amaranthine and back when we were dealing with Darkspawn and all that.”

“And bandits. And a conspiracy to kill us all. I got kidnapped by them. And I stabbed one.” Jane grinned as Varric snorted. 

“Little Blondie, you need to come to the Hanged Man one day to tell stories.” He told her. Jane shrugged.

“I wasn’t involved for some of it. Mostly I stayed at the Keep. Unless you count me accidentally ending up-“

“Nope. We are not talking about that.”

“It wasn’t bad.”

“No.” Anders pointed at her and she pouted at him in answer. “I will make you make burn paste.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine.” Jane said, making a face. She hated making burn paste it was the worst. “... who was the witch?”

“What?” Hawke asked Jane.

“The witch who gave you a token?”

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I said it was Flemeth.” Hawke laughed.

“Eh if it was I’d watch you like a… hawk.” Jane snickered at her accidental pun while Hawke cackled. Carver and Fenris groaned. Aveline was making a face and Varric was grinning. “Flemeth saved Amell and the other Heroes of Ferelden. She shows up in the stories of heroes a lot. Might mean you’re destined for something special.”

“Hear That Carver? I’m gonna be a hero.” Teased Hawke. Her brother rolled his eyes.

“Could be him. Or your mom. Or Aveline if she was there. Or Varric or whoever.” Jane pointed out. Hawke pouted dramatically as her brother grinned. 

“Little Blondie is right,” Varric said. “Though I’m no hero.” Jane grinned.

“Bet you’ll be a legend one day.”

“Little Blondie, is anyone is going to be a legend I bet money on you.”

“Wha?” Jane asked, blinking in confusion.

“You’re a child who was orphaned and raised by a warrior from a mysterious order who-“ Anders shot Varro a dirty look but the dwarf continued “has a cause he persues. You’re taught. Y the warriors and have skills in fighting and healing. If that’s not legendary I’ll eat my latest manuscript.” Jane just snorted.

She knew how this story would end. She was just a side character in the end.

-0-

Varric knows heroes. He knows stories. It’s his living after all.

He figured Hawke would be a hero. She had the beginnings of one. A refugee driven from her homeland with a noble family’s blood in her veins. She was a hero in the making. Maybe Junior would be one to but… he didn’t have the right drive. He wanted to make something of himself. That wasn’t what heroes really were in the end. Heroes wanted to change the world.

That was why Little Blondie drew his eye. She had the makings of a hero too. He meant his words when he said she had the beginnings most legends toted. An orphan, raised by warriors, a driven kid. He’d heard rumours of a child in the underground, but not much. His reach- while impressive- didn’t fully extend into the true Undercity of Kirkwall for all he knew of it.

But if it was her- and from the stories of a two-handed warrior with her he truly did feel like it was her- then she was already carving a way into the city. Impressive.

She had a different drive then Hawke. He saw it. Hawke- in the end- had selfish reasons for her actions despite the fact she was someone who wanted to change the world.

Jane was driven by herself. Not for selfish reasons, but because she believed in her skills. He was curious about her and tried to pry into her past.

“C’mon Blondie, you gotta give me more about Little Blondie.” He told Blondie early in the morning. Little Blondie had skipped ahead with Junior and Rivani, the two females discussing daggers. 

“There’s not much to tell,” Blondie said. “She was a maid at the Keep, she was good at medical care. Her mother was a healer apparently, and she’d picked things up.” Blondie shrugged. 

“She does not speak of other parts of her life?” Broody inquires, raising an eyebrow.

“Not much. She didn’t get along with her mother. And from her stories, the man her mother married when she was younger was not a good man. She doesn’t like talking about it.” Blondie shrugged. “We dug up info about the people.”

“Oh?” Varric asked in interest. This would be perfect for the book about Little Blondie. Or the woman based off her anyway.

“A woman born in Glendale, about three days from the City of Amaranthine. She was a healer who had a child and married a man who wasn’t the nicest. The child was a girl who didn’t go into the village much. Her mother was a very controlling woman. Lots of rumours about them.” Blondie shrugged. “They held to the Avvar tradition of not giving out their child’s name until they were what… eleven?”

“Twelve!” Little Blondie said, suddenly beside them along with Rivani and Junior. She grinned at the surprised faces. “Ya’ll need to pay attention better.”

“I saw you.” Hawke pointed out.

“I meant Anders and Varric. Anders Sigrun likes to pop out of nowhere all the time. Same with Nathaniel.”

“I jumped when they did it too.”

“Weak.”

“Hmm? You want to make burn paste?” Little Blondie gagged as Blondie smirked at her. Carrie laughed.

She wasn’t a legend yet. He could see it happening but he’d refrain.

She was just a kid now. An odd kid but he’s seen odder. 

-0-

“Wait… the Sabre clan?” Piped up Jane after they spoke to the Keeper. The woman stopped, turning to her. “Didn’t Amell say Harea was part of this clan?”

“... I believe you’re right.” Said Anders, nodding. 

“You know of Harea?” Asked the Keeper.

“Yeah- well we never met or I never did,” Jane said, Anders shrugging.

“We met briefly. She was busy with the land the Dalish have now in Ferelden.” 

“That rumour is true?” Asked the Keeper. Jane nodded, smiling. 

“Velanna- another Dalish Warden- is helping out too. It’s going good. I think Bann Tabris is helping out too.” Jane shrugged. “Lots of nobles are pissed. It’s amazing.”

“Perhaps we shall leave for Ferelden sooner then I thought.” The Keeper mused before she left. 

“... I don’t know if I like her.” Jane declared, squinting. She remembered the Keeper a little from Dragon Age 2. She set Jane a bit on edge but that could be because Jane typically didn’t like mother figures in games anyway. They irritated her to much. 

“You said that about Wynne,” Anders told her dryly. He was well aware of her dislike. 

“You don’t like her either.”

“Point… Woolsey.”

“She was irritating and you know it.”

“She was not. She was just very particular about money. You have issues with older women.”

“... why did you have to make that statement with a child.” Isabela moaned a little too loud and Jane grinned at that.

“Jane, no. Don’t act to adult.”

“You never let me have fun. It’s not like people try to hide when they do the do in the Keep. Or animals try to hide.” Jane pouted as Anders made a face. 

“Stop it.”

“No. Your face is hilarious.” Anders gave her a look and Jane sighed. Yeah, she was pushing too far but she felt so… energetic. She needed to do something, she needed to talk, to move to do something!!! 

She really understood what kids went through now. She had never planned on kids but damn if she did this time around she was never going to be upset when they couldn’t stay still or shut up.

“Can we just go up Sundermount-“

“You’re not going.” Anders pointed at her. Jane raised an eyebrow and waited. “... no wait you have to don’t you.”

“I doubt the Dalish want to watch me and let’s face it- Carver and I would totally follow you guys up.” Carver shrugged in answer and Jane grinned. Carver may be 18 and technically an adult but he was fully willing to be an asshole sibling.

Besides, she wanted to meet Flemeth. She had a feeling it would be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind’s bit was how I accidentally ended up making her in game. She could deal so much damage but fuck me she was the worst at being damaged. Stop dying!!!  
> More just world building and trying to build relationships honestly. It was fun to write though!! If anyone is curious, in Rolling With It, the second chapter includes more of Jane's past and a bit more about her in general.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders has worked with blood mages before. Avenerus was a blood mage. Rosalind Amell had some skill with blood magic though she only used it once against the Mother to force her back. The one time Sarah Surana had passed through- chasing after a woman they loved dearly while Rosalind had refused to acknowledge her friend- the elf had revealed that they were very knowledgable about many forbidden or forgotten arts.

Anders has, but it still put his back up to see Merrill, the pretty Dalish girl Jane had walked with and chatted with, using it. Jane flashed him a look though and he quieted down. He remembered her poisoning- though she said it was pranking as poisoning was to kill someone, which was a lie. Putting any form of hazardous substance in food was poisoning it but she ignored that- a few of the Wardens from Orlais who made fusses over the blood mages in the Wardens. As far as Jane cares blood magic is just another form of magic. Anders didn’t agree.

“Don’t go near her,” he said, grabbing Jane’s arm. The girl gave him another look.

“The woman who’s only using her own blood?” It was a jab at him and he knew it.

“It’s still blood magic.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, and Rosalind used it. Surana used it- I think. Never got a straight answer for how I got healed that one time but the wound did not look like regular healing.” Anders felt his face pale, remembering the way Jane had almost died after an ambush. They had been lucky Surana was passing through and had managed to heal her. “Not every blood mage is evil Anders.” He sighed but did let her go. 

He was going to keep an eye on her but… well… Avenerus was a freak and a bastard but Rosalind and Sarah has never used their blood magic in bad ways. Maybe he could give Merrill a chance.

-0-

“Thank you,” Merrill said quietly to Jane. Jane grinned and shrugged.

“Blood magic can be awful or okay. I’ve met some nice ones in the Wardens… okay, Avenerus is less nice and more creepy but my point stands.” Jane shrugged. “I judge by actions. If you’re a jerk I’ll treat you like one. If you’re not I won’t.”

“Dangerous attitude,” Fenris remarked. 

“Practical. If I judge everyone I’d have to listen to rumours and stereotypes. I’d think nasty things about elves and dwarves and mages all the time. To much work.” Jane shrugged. “Hey is it true that the Dalish have a poison that like… makes your insides rot from your stomach on?”

“Oh yes. It’s a nasty one and we just keep the recipe.” Merrill agreed. Jane grinned. She wanted that one. 

“No. No more poisons.” Anders said. “I know you want to set up a little poison cornet again and I’m fine with it but no. No poisons like that.”

“Awww c’mon!” Jane playfully whines before the skeletons came alive.

Yeah. 

… she still hadn’t gotten used to that part of Thedas yet but at least they weren’t spiders. After that one mission where she’d gotten locked into a closet for two days… ugh.

Shooting arrows with Varric, they fell back along with Merrill and Anders. Hawke with her magic was more front line. Fenris, Carver and Isabela fell upon the skeletons and soon it was over. Jane frowned though.

It felt too easy…

A sudden drop in temperature behind her made her and Varric whirl around to find an arcane horror rising from the ground.

“Well… shit.” Varric said. Jane didn’t answer, instead yanking out a dagger and going for he horror’s head before it could fully rise. She got it but it just made it scream in pain. “Little Blondie- move!” Jane didn’t hesitate as she dodged the clawed hand swiping at her, scurrying away from the demon.

“I hate these mountains.” Jane decided as she climbed a rock. 

“We all do,” Varric grumbled as he shot at the horror. Jane shot at it as well after a few seconds and the others rushed it. 

It went down hard and then Jane was subjected to Anders poking at her.

“I’m fine Anders I promise,” she told him and he just huffed.

“Sure you are and then you’ll keel over with a giant wound and simply say oops.”

“That’s Howe. Or Sigrun.”

“My point still stands.” The two bickered while Merrill and Hawke dealt with the amulet.

Jane didn’t expect anything to happen while she argued with Anders, content to ignore the witch but she heard Flemeth laugh.

“And the child?” Flemeth asked, turned to face Jane who froze, her eyes looking over to Felemth. “Does she have anything to say?”

“...No,” Jane responded, turning back to Anders.

“Oh? No questions? No inquiries? What about that locket of yours?” Jane froze, hand going to her secret pocket n her shock.

No one knew about her jewelry in this world. She kept it secret. No one knew about the locket she had since her birth. How did…

“Ever wonder why you could never open it, child?” Flemeth asked. Jane didn’t answer, staring at the witch while Anders looked like he’d throw down in a second. “Think on that child. And think on more than that.” The witch smiled like a shark. “Destiny is a funny thing. People change every day. And one extra person to a scene can change the entire play. You have the eyes of fate upon you child. You and Hawke.” She turned and laughed, the sound chilling as Jane gripped her shirt where her pocket was.

"We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the  abyss . Watch for that moment... and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly.” Flemeth said out loud, she glanced over her shoulder to watch them with her unnerving gaze.

“Cheap advice from a dragon.” Hawke voiced, trying to draw her attention away from Jane.

“Truth,” Flemeth said, shrugged. “What do you think child?” Jane looked at the witch.

“...I think you’re more than we know. I think you’re much older then you say and that you have plans upon plans.” Jane responded. Flemeth laughed.

“Oh I like you.” She laughed as she turned her head back around. “Goodbye clever child. I await to see what the tangles of fate have planned for you.”

They watched as Flemeth turned into a dragon. Jane, after a second of hesitation, reached into her shirt to pull out the locket, staring at it. She ran a thumb over the flower inlayed on the top and then tried to open it.

It wouldn’t open still.

-0-

Helen watched as Jane seemed to withdraw into herself on their way back to Kirkwall. She had shoved the locket back into her pocket before anyone asked and had refused to speak on it. When anyone asked, all she did was give them a nasty glare and turn her back on them. Anders looked extremely worried about his student.

Heh, student. Helen knew fatherly behaviour and Anders was textbook. He loved that girl like a daughter, he probably just wouldn’t say it. Helen’s father had taken years to be able to say he loved his wife and children. The Circles had made it hard to do so. Fear of losing everything if it had gotten out.

Watching Jane closely, Helen wondered what was in the locket. Jane hadn’t shown much emotion on the mountain but she had been wary over the witch knowing about the locket. Helen wondered what the locket was. A memento from Jane’s parents? But the girl rarely spoke about them…

Helen watched as Jane scowled at Isabela.

“So I have hidden pockets. Big deal. Know how many people try to pickpocket me?” Jane complained. 

“I don’t doubt it but they’re so well hidden kiddo! I have to know how you do it!”

“I follow the creases in my clothing. I wear them first and mark where they fall.” Jane replied. 

“Huh… would you be willing to do some for me?”

“You need baggier shirts.”

“Aww.” Isabela sighed. “...Can you say what you have in your pockets?” Jane suddenly burst into laughter at that, startling the group. 

“...I needed that.” Jane admitted and Helen grinned. Looked like the kid was doing better.

-0-

Jane chuckled as she patted down her pockets. She couldn't resist the laughter. She was reminded of the Hobbit for some reason. Eric had loved that book. Jane wished he could have seen the movies. He’d have loved them as much as she had.

“I have a locket and some other jewelry that’s personal. Some knives, a few poisons.” She didn’t mention the money or the sharp wire in one of them though. 

“Oooh, smart,” Isabela said, grinning. “What other jewelry you have?” Jane dug out the bracelet to show Isabela who hummed. “Interesting language... “ she said, tapping the English on the inside of the bracelet.

“Means always true.” Jane shrugged and then shoved the bracelet back in. She didn’t want to show anything else and no one pressed. She was busy thinking.

Did Flemeth know something? Or well… did she have anything…

Okay, Jane should probably assume Flemeth totally did know something about how she ended up in Thedas, and most likely was behind it. It was FLEMETH after all. She had her fingers in every story after all. Or at least the ones in the age of the Dragon.

But it unsettled Jane and made her think of Varric’s words. A legend’s start.

No. Jane decided after a moment. She was a footnote. Another amazing companion to Hawke or maybe the Inquisitor if she got dragged along with Varric when he went there. Or maybe with the Wardens if they ever met up again.

But… why was she in Thedas? Why had she managed to find a perfect backstory and a place with the Wardens? Or maybe how was the better question.

Jane didn’t know. She didn’t know and she hated the fact she didn’t know. 

She liked holding all the cards and knowing all the secrets. She felt on edge that anyone else had knowledge of her that she herself didn’t know.

Angry, Jane decided to grab Carver and drag him around the tunnels under Kirkwall in a few days. Discovering secrets would help her calm down.

Hopefully anyway.


End file.
